


Supernatural Songfics

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, F/M, Give me a song and I'll give you one hella good chapter lol, I can relate any song to Supernatural if you'll just let me, I'll try but i pros wont be awesome, REQUESTS PLEASE!, This is a series containing Spn song!fics, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Supernatural CharacterxReader songfics. The first chapter isn't very good, and that's because it is one of the first thing I had ever written, so just keep in mind that the other chapters are better. :)</p><p>I take requests! Be sure to include the CharacterxReader, the song, and the situation you would like!</p><p>*I do not write smut - sorry*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the Love of a Daughter ((JohnxReader))

You're the daughter of John Winchester, a "love" child he had with some female Hunter. That female hunter, however, wasn't exactly hoping for a child so she gave you to your father. He took you, and raised you. Well, technically Dean and Sam raised you. John was just an adult figure in your life.

Years passed and your lives went on. You hadn't been taught about the Hunting life yet, but you definitely knew that things other kids didn't believe in were real. You moved around a lot with your family. From Indiana, to Nebraska. From Texas, to Ohio. You were never in one place for more than a week, maybe two, so you couldn't make friends with the other kids. You soon learned that the only friends you needed were your brothers.

Your brothers, Sam and Dean, were 6 and 10 years older than you. They didn't exactly want to do everything that John told them, so there was a lot of fighting going on. By the time Dean was 14, Sam was 10, and you were 4, there had already been many fights. But none like the one that was currently going on in the bedroom of the Motel. You were sitting on the floor in the bathroom, listening to painful words here, things being thrown against the wall there, sounds of skin-on-skin contact every so often. Izt always scared you when John was angry and drunk. But not nearly as scared as Sam and Dean. They were scared that some day he would eventually go after you, and they couldn't- they _wouldn't_ let that happen!

 _Four years old wi_ _th my back to the door_  
_All I could hear w_ _as the family war_  
_Your selfish hands always_ _expecting more_  
_Am I your child o_ _r just a charity award?_

You couldn't take it anymore, you were only 4 but you were smart, you got up off of the bathroom floor and walked outside of the bathroom. Your 4-year-old eyes were clouded with tears. You saw Sam laying on the ground, his cheek read and swelled, and Dean was being gripped by the shirt with John yelling into his face. You quickly ran over as fast s your little legs would carry you, and started yelling at John to stop hurting them. You began to tug and yank on his pants leg. You would hit his thigh with all you had, but the big man was too strong for it to hurt.

 _You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
_Hopeless_  
_You're hopeless_

 _Oh, father_  
_Please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father_  
_Please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter._

You always stuck up for the boys. God knows what John would do if something happened to one of or both of them. The Hunter life continued on for you, the boys, and John. Years and years passed and you were now a hunter. You had the intelligence of Sam, the humor of Dean, the skill of John, and the beauty of you mother. Basically, hell hath no fury. A few more years passed. Dean was 28, Sam was 24, and you were 18. It had been 5 years since you had seen John. He left you, Sam, and Dean alone to go do some Hunting on his own. He came back and Sam had announced he was going to college, that was a bad choice.. More fighting.

You and Dean had been on your own for a while, and when you got a worrying phone call from John, you got Sam back on the road with you, and once again you were a fighting trio of badass.

Eventually the three of you found John again, which only resulted in more arguing.. that actually lead to some hugging? Strange.. There was never any sign of affection between John and the boys ever. He even told he that he loved you. You gave him a skeptical look, you didn't trust him. He always told you he loved you. He said it so much to manipulate you that you never trusted him when he said it.

_It's been five years_  
_Since we've spoken last,_  
_And you can't take back_  
_What we never had_  
_Oh, I can be manipulated_  
_Only so many times_  
_Before even I love you_  
_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_I try so hard to fight it_  
_But it's hopeless,_  
_Hopeless_  
_You're hopeless_

 _Oh, father_  
_Please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father_  
_Please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_

John came back and Hunted with the three of you for a while, but his behavior was far too violent. He came home drunk one night, and hold back on you anymore because you were his little girl. He beat you blue and black, and left you bloody on the floor for Sam and Dean to find when they came home, just like he did occasionally when you were younger. He no longer loved you, he might have when you were really young, but not anymore. He threw you out of his world long ago.

 _Don't you remember_  
_I'm your baby girl_  
_How could you push me out of your world_  
_Lie to your flesh and your blood_  
_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_  
_Don't you remember_  
_I'm your baby girl_  
_How could you throw me right out of your world_  
_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of feeling loved.._

More time had passed, and Sam and Dean forced John to leave, they took care of you till you were better, and soon you were good as new... Just with an even deeper hatred for your father.You wanted to kill him. You were going to kill him. You left you brothers to go find your father. You tracked him from Illinois, to New York. From Florida, to Kansas. From Kentucky, to Idaho. You finally found him.

You found him drunk at a bar. Typical. Of course, of all things, Dean had to get _this_ from his father. You eventually got him out of the bar, and into a secluded area. You knocked him out and waited for him to wake up sober. When he did, you took out the gun that he always told you would never kill anything, and put the barrel to his forehead. He pleaded with you not to do it, but after what he did to you, after how much you pleaded with him to stop, he didn't deserve your mercy. You pulled the trigger.

 _Oh, father_  
_Please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father_  
_Please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_  
_For the love of a daughter_


	2. In Real Life ((CrowleyxReader))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you're dating Luci, but things are crap. Then you meet Crowley, and BOOM!

You woke up in your warm, silk bed. You were dreaming of roses and champagne, and kisses and love. Those were your favorite dreams, they were so unlike your reality. Your reality was that your boyfriend, Lucifer, was distant. He may have started out being a nice gentleman, always bringing you flowers and kissing you whenever he got the chance. That was all changed now. Now he rarely came home, he rarely kissed you, and whenever he _was_ home, he would just sit on the couch and watch tv. The only entertaining thing about that was that he would watch the News; he enjoyed watching his work on tv.

  _In real life I'm waking up alone_  
_It's one more night you didn't make it home_  
_And one more time you won't pick up the phone_  
_In real life you never bring me flowers_  
_When you're here it's only for an hour_  
_I'm getting used to being on my own_  
  
_Because in real life you're not what I thought_  
_Real life, this isn't what I want_  
_Guess things aren't always what they seem_  
  
_But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses_  
_Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always_  
_Gonna be, gonna be this way_  
_In my dreams, you're standing right beside me_  
_Two hearts finally colliding_  
_Then I wake up and realize, realize this is real life_

You and Lucifer had been drifting apart for what seemed like the beginning, but you knew that wasn't true. You just.. you jut didn't feel like he loved you anymore. When you had first met Lucifer, he told you that he wasn't the monster everyone claimed he was. He seemed truthful enough, sure everyone has their dark sides and rough edges, but Lucifer? Lucifer played you. He made you believe that he was different than everyone else. I mean, yeah, he was, but not in that way. You fell in love with the Morningstar, a deeper more passionate love than anything you had ever felt before. He took that deep passionate love and broke it every single time he didn't come home.  
  
_In real life it doesn't always work out_  
_People fall in love and then they fall out_  
_Hearts can break and never make a sound_  
  
_Because in real life you're not what I thought_  
_Real life, this isn't what I want_  
_Guess things aren't always what they seem_  
  
_But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses_  
_Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always_  
_Gonna be, gonna be this way_  
_In my dreams, you're standing right beside me_  
_Two hearts finally colliding_  
_Then I wake up and realize, realize this is real life_

 Lucifer eventually brought you to Hell to show you why he'd been gone for so long. Obviously Hell wasn't what was making him lose interest in you, but you entertained his lie for the time being. He walked you through a great palace, full of throne rooms and tapestries. There, standing beside the largest throne was Lucifer's second in command. Lucifer walked you up to the demon and introduced you. "(Y/n), this is Crowley. He is my second in command and completely trustworthy. Crowley, you know who this is." he said. He plastered a fake interested look on his face when the two of you looked at each other. But for the two of you, there were sparks flying crazier than the Fourth of July.

_Just when I thought this was all real life could be_  
_Somebody came along and made my dream reality_

After about two months of sneaking around behind Lucifer's back with Crowley, you finally told Lucifer the truth. You dumped his sorry vessel, left, and never looked back. Of course there was the occasional news of Lucifer starting the apocalypse, being thrown in the Cage, and mentally tormenting Sam, but for some reason Lucifer never came after you or Crowley. Either he wasn't interested, or he respected your decision to never look back. You and Crowley really loved each other. You helped him with his humanity, and he helped you live a life of luxury (which he was more than willing to give to a woman who dumped the devil). There was only one problem with being in love with Crowley... You couldn't tell the difference between your dreams and reality anymore.  
  
_And now in real life, waking up to roses_  
_Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always_  
_Gonna be, gonna be this way_  
_In my dreams, he's standing right beside me_  
_Two hearts finally colliding_  
_When I wake up, I realize, realize this is real life_.


	3. Whiskey Lullaby ((DeanxReader))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever heard the song you freaking KNOW.

"Dean, _please_!" you yelled as you following him through the Bunker. Tears were streaming down your cheeks as you stumbled after the hunter. "Please, wait, don't go! Please! What am I going to tell Sam?!" you forced the words out as a yell through each sob, and tried to grab onto his clothes. "Tell him whatever you want!" Dean yelled back at you. You managed to grab onto the straps of his bag and stop him for a moment, and when he turned around it nearly killed you. That beautiful green-eyed man that you loved so much you would die for him was looking at you with so much pain and so much anger and it ripped you apart.

"You were the last person I could count on, (Y/n)." he said and you could hear the pain in his voice. "Do you.." he trailed off. He shook his head and lowered it like he was broken, which he was, and looked up at you again. This time he looked at you with intense hidden heartache and said "I wish I had never met you."

He yanked his bag away from you and slung it over his shoulder. He shook his head again and left you there in the hallway of the Bunker. You stood there and called after him weakly "Deeeaaaan... pleeaase.." you began to cry harder "Dean if I- If I could go back and fix everything I would! I would never have slept with that guy!"

The next thing you heard was the Bunker's door slam shut.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Dean spent the next ten years drinking and trying to get past his heart and do his damn job as a hunter. Some days he could do it, others he found it impossible to move without thinking about you. You and Sam looked for him but each time you found him he was at the other side of the country, almost as if he knew which cases you would take, he knew which was the furthest from you. Even Castiel couldn't fine him, which meant that wherever Dean went there was an angel warding with him. You and your hunter and your angel just wanted Dean to come back, you were all worried about him. Sam and Cas knew what you had done, and they had forgiven you for it, but you all decided to keep it from Bobby and any other hunters that you were in contact with.

You left voicemail after voicemail on Deans phone, all of his phones, and never once did he respond back. You would call him in tears some days and leave long and heartbreaking voicemails that you hoped to God he was hearing.

Dean got every voicemail you left him. He heard you apologize more times than he thought was humanly possible, and he broke time after time listening to how hurt you were and how pained you sounded. He was never going back to you though. He brought himself to the point of not caring anymore. He still loved you, he would always love you, but he couldn't go back. He was a mess, he was drinking day and night constantly. He stumbled over everything in the rooms, he was getting into fights like crazy, and he stopped hunting altogether so that he had more time to drink the thought of you away into nothing.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He had the gun in his drawer. He hated his life. He pulled the trigger.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

You and Sam burst through the door to his motel room three hours later. Sam ran over to his brother to see if he was okay, and he saw that Dean was dead, he tried his hardest to keep you away from his body. You needed to see him though, and somehow you managed to get away from the moose-like man and run over to Dean. His body was so lifeless and cold, not like your Dean that kept you warm at night. 

You couldn't hold back the tears and you clung to Dean's shirt. You had been trying to find him all this time, but you never thought it would be like this. You laid your head down on his body and silently cried harder than you ever had before. Harder than when he left you ten years ago.

You fisted his shirt and felt something in his shirt pocket. You lifted your head, hot tears staining your cheeks, and found the lump in the pocket. It was a small piece of paper, and it looked old, really old. Actually, it looked about ten years old... You covered your mouth when you read the words.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said "I'll love her till I die"_

It had been a week since you and Sam found Dean laying lifeless with a bullet through his head. Everyone was at the funeral now. Bobby, John, Sam, Cas, Ellen, Jo, and even Crowley, and Gabriel, and Balthazar were there. Everyone was gathered under a willow tree, where Dean would go to relax after a tough hunt, and grieved. You stayed a ways away from everyone and stayed to yourself. 

You couldn't bear the judgement of your family and your celestial friends, and that damn King of Hell, being thrown on you right now. You wanted to be away from this situation, go back in time and never sleep with that man whore, just to have Dean back.

You could hear the angels singing out of grief for Dean. Not their vessels singing, although they sounded fine that way too, but their grace was ringing and harmonizing in the most beautiful ways. Whisping through the air and joining together in a beautiful yet sad lullaby.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_Lalala lala lala_

_Lalala lala lala_

 

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

Five years after Dean had died and you were falling into his routine. The only difference was that you always tried to hide from everyone that you were always drinking. They could always smell it on you though. Sam could always hear when you cried yourself to sleep, when you would wake up crying Dean's name, he would hear it all.

There was one particular day that you let yourself get too drunk. Sam was gone on a hunt, and Cas was supposed to check up on your at four o' clock. From when you woke up in the morning you drank until you were asleep again. No Sam to hide the alcohol from you, no Bobby to keep you in line, only Cas for a little bit later in the day. 

There was a small picture of Dean that you would pull out and look at everyday. He was laughing in the picture, and he never knew you had taken it until he found it when snooping through your drawers one day. He smiled to himself and told you about it and how he thought it was adorable that you kept it. That picture was the only thing keeping you alive, that smile was the only thing that gave you any feeling anymore.

Today though, even that beautiful picture of that beautiful man couldn't make you feel. You knew your life was over now, and you couldn't get him or what you had done off of your mind.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

Sam always kept a gun under his pillow. He had forgotten to take it with him on his case, and you thanked god that he had.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

 

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_Lalala lala lala..._

_Lalala lala lala..._

 


	4. Everytime ((CastielxReader))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took longer than a couple of hours! My laptop died and I had lost my charger earlier this morning, so I had to go looking around the house for it and found my niece playing with it.

Angels of all kinds are great warriors of heaven that are able to smite anyone who gets in their way with a holy vengeance. So who would have thought that they could be broken just as easily?

Castiel told you, and you knew, that he didn't want you to go on that hunt. He promised you long ago that he would never use his powers on you, so he didn't dare try to when you left.. without telling him.

You promised your blue-eyed angel lover that you wouldn't go on the hunt. You promised him that you would leave it to Sam and Dean. You promised him that you would keep yourself safe and stay with him at the Bunker that time. When you make a promise to an angel, that promise binds the two of you together until that promise is fulfilled. There becomes a profound bond between the two of you that cannot ever be broken; not even by death. That doesn't mean that you always keep that promise, and that means that you're bound together until you do.

Castiel stifled his anger at you, at the situation, and at himself when he found out that you had left. Sam and Dean always said that you were ready for hunts on your own, but Castiel could see your soul and he knew that you still needed time to prepare to take on a shifter...

* * *

You left a voicemail on Sam's phone two days later that you had killed the shifter. Sam listened to, and laughed at, your confident words. The tone of a hunter who had just successfully pulled of a hunt on their own. That cocky, smartass, know-it-all tone that, quite frankly, sounded a lot like Dean. Sam's became worried though as he continued to listen to the voicemail. As it came to an end, that terrifying shrill tone rang in his ears over and over again. 

He rushed through the Bunker, trying to find Dean and Cas, and when he found them he played your voicemail:

**Hey Sammy, it's me. Oh man you won't believe how intense this hunt was! God there's just something about taking on a monster one on one and ganking the thing that is exhilarating! Damn shifter never even knew what hit him.. her.. whichever. Don't tell Dean that I'm excited okay? He'll just make fun of me for being cocky. He's  one to talk though. Anyway, I was just calling to check in, make sure you boys are doin' alright without me, and tell Cas that I'm fine will you? He doesn't need to worry about me as much as he does. Right, well, I'm gettin in the Impala now, tell Dean I'm sorry about that too, and- Hey! Who the he- What th- Get off! Sam! Sam! Damn shifters you never die! Ahh!-** _punch. stab. shriek. silence... click._

"Cas, go and-" Dean started to say, but the angel had already gone after you.

Cas found you, and a ripped apart shifter, alone and bloodied, half dead, in an alley not too far from the Impala. Blood trailed from the leather interior of Baby in a scattered pattern around the corner of the alleyway. Your angel sighed through his anger and picked you up gently. He looked you up and down and instantly was in front of Sam and Dean again.

After a couple of days of Cas healing you slowly bit by bit, you woke up in a coughing fit. You looked up into his familiar blue eyes, and they were sad and angry. "I'll go and get Sam and Dean." he said, and with that he was gone. When Sam and Dean rushed into the room, all you could focus on was where was Cas? Where was your angel?

After that day Cas was so foreign to you. He was a stranger in every way that could break you. He would only speak to you if it had to do with a case, and even then he never looked at you. You wished to god that you could apologize in the way you needed to for him to be yours again. He couldn't leave, you could feel it. He was always around you and the boys, and sometimes you could see little broken glances around the room from your angel. You and Castiel were still bound together by your promise to him.

_Notice me_   
_Take my hand_   
_Why are we_   
_Strangers when_   
_Our love is strong_   
_Why carry on without me?_

You couldn't break past what had happened. You were at full health now and no matter what you did it seemed like the three men were always living ahead of you. Even hunts were harder without Castiel by your side. Sure, you had Sam and Dean, but it wasn't the same without an angel fighting with you side by side, always making sure you were safe.

You tried your hardest to push through the days when Castiel wouldn't even acknowledge you, but it felt like he was jamming his angel blade through your heart a thousand time all at once and staring at you with cold, dead eyes as he did. But you would always tell yourself that if you could just get through the days then the nights would be yours. That became a lie all too quickly. Soon Castiel was not only killing you emotionally during the day, but taking over your nights in your dreams as well.  
  
_Everytime I try to fly_  
 _I fall without my wings_  
 _I feel so small_  
 _I guess I need you baby_  
 _And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
 _I see your face, it's haunting me_  
 _I guess I need you baby_

Castiel was gone most of the time now. He only appeared when he was needed on a case, and even then you could tell by the way he walked and the amount of effort he was putting into the cases that he didn't want to be there. He didn't want to, but the bond between you until you kept your promise was like a drug to him. When he was around you it was like getting a kind of fix after a long withdrawal.

_I make believe_   
_That you are here_   
_It's the only way_   
_I see clear_   
_What have I done_   
_You seem to move uneasy_

Nothing you ever did to apologize to Cas worked. Because of that, he became even more distant than he already was. He never came on hunts anymore, and he rarely showed up at the Bunker to help no matter how many times the three of you prayed to him.

You put yourself in danger on hunts more times than you would care to admit just to try and get him to talk to you. You missed that beautiful face of his, and all you wanted to do was hug that dumb vessel of his. You got injured more because Cas wasn't there t heal you, and you were getting to the point of not caring if you died on this hunt, or the next, or the next.

_And everytime I try to fly_  
 _I fall without my wings_  
 _I feel so small_  
 _I guess I need you baby_  
 _And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
 _I see your face, you're haunting me_  
 _I guess I need you baby_  
  
_I may have made it rain_  
 _Please forgive me_  
 _My weakness caused you pain_  
 _And this song's my sorry_

One night, after you just couldn't take it anymore, seeing him day after day and now every night in your dreams, you prayed to him. "Cas? Castiel are you hearing me? I have a new promise for you.. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to forget you. Forget your face, forget your voice, forget everything about you. You don't seem to want to be around me, and you don't want to be in my life anymore, so I promise you, right now, that you will never be part of this little human's life again.." You cried the rest of the night, and you didn't sleep. You didn't want to forget your angel, you needed him more than anything, more tan you needed air to survive.

If Castiel is gone there is a burning need for a missing life inside of you, but you didn't care about what you wanted, you only cared about the fact that Castiel was no longer able to stand being around you.

So you did what you promised. You tried as hard as you could to forget your angel.

_At night I pray_  
 _That soon your face_  
 _Will fade away_  
  
_And everytime I try to fly_  
 _I fall without my wings_  
 _I feel so small_  
 _I guess I need you baby_  
 _And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
 _I see your face, you're haunting me_  
 _I guess I need you baby_


	5. House party ((SamxReader))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just think this song is cute <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (h/t)=home town  
> (h/s)=home state  
> (s/n)=street name

It was a Thursday night, and you were probably the most bored person on the planet. You had flipped through each channel on tv and there was nothing on, so you decided to just play Bates Motel on Netflix. You'd already seen every episode about a billion times, so it was more for background noise than anything.

You turned on your phone and started flipping through your photo albums. Your favorite one was the album titled "Samoose." Pictures upon pictures of the greatest Sam bitchfaces and smiles and pranks and just everything. You missed your hunter, he'd grown to be your best friend, and knowing that he was going out everyday and having near death experiences worried you a lot. Well, you hadn't seen or heard from him in a while, last time you had talked he said that he might be heading to (h/t) (h/s), so why not text him?

**Hey Sam :)**

You waited a few minutes, and nearly jumped off of your place on the couch when his name lit up on your screen.

**The Sammy: Hey (Y/n)! Been a long time since we've talked. How's everything going?**

**You: Everything's going great except for the fact that I'm bored out of my mind right now. When are you coming to (h/t) (h/s)? I wanna see you!**

**The Sammy: Dean and I are there right now. I was gonna surprise you and stop by, but I guess I can't really do that now. :)**

**You: Awe! That would have been so awesome! I would go and see you, but I'm in my pj's right now and I look like a total bum.**

**The Sammy: I'll come over then? Is that ok? Assuming you still live in that little house at the end of (s/n)?**

**You: If you want to that's fine haha. Yeah, I still live in this dinky little house. A little company never hurt anyone. :) You gonna bring Dean too? Because I'll make some food if you do.**

**The Sammy: Don't go to the trouble of making food, Dean's passed out on the bed right now, so I'll bring something.**

**You: Ok! *squeal* I'm so excited!**

Your put your phone away and jumped off of the couch squealing and jumping up and down. You were gonna see Sam again! This was the best day ever!

 _You're on the couch, blowing up my phone_  
_You don't want to come out, but you don't want to be alone_  
_It don't take but two to have a little soirée_  
_If you're in the mood to sit tight right where you are, babe_

**You: Wait, how far out are you? Won't Dean notice you're gone? What're you gonna tell him?**

**The Sammy: Dean's asleep, he'll be out all night if he needs to. I'll be there in 10 minutes :)**

You couldn't contain your excitement for your plans with Sam! Sammy! "Ahh!" you were just.. honestly way too over-excited, but who cares because it's your best friend and you're going to see him again! "Crap!" you yelled, looking around your house. You weren't exactly lying about being a bum. There was stuff everywhere, and you had to get it all clean in ten minutes. Great.

You ran around your house, picking up everything you possibly could, and tried to clean up. Clean up as in pick up everything and throw it in the upstairs bedroom.  
  
_Cause I'll be at your door in ten minutes_  
_Whatever you got on, girl, stay in it_  
_You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time_  
_I'm a bring the good time home to you_

You heard a knock on your door, thankfully after you had just shoved the last of the dirtiness of the house into your room, and you could barely contain your excitement. You rain to the door a swung it open so much that it actually blew yours _and_ Sam's hair around a little bit. You had the biggest smile on your face.

Sam smiled back at you and said "Pizza?" as he held a pizzabox in front of you. "Oh, so now you're the pizza man?" you asked. "I thought that was more Gabriel's gig. Or Dean's or whatever." Sam laughed and said "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's so good to see you pep!" Oh _god_. He remembered your nickname.

"Oh god Sammy, why would you call me that?" you said, cringing at the name. "Because I like to see that expression on your face when I do." he replied. You couldn't help but smile at his dumb sense of humor.

The story behind the name "pep"is that when you first met TFW, they kept calling you "sugar" and "sweetheart" and you were having enough so you angrily said "I'm more pepper you jerks." Needless to say, they all laughed. Even Castiel. And from that developed the nickname "pepper" and that shortened to "pep" (which Sam thought was fitting because you can get rather peppy)

You invited Sam into your home, and before you could say anything, he looked at you with a smirk and said "Uh- hey. Do you, uh, do you still have that music player or whatever?" "My boom-box? Yeah why?" you said. you knew where this was going but you almost could believe it.  
  
_We'll have a house party, we don't need nobody_  
_Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out_  
_We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us_  
_And the cops show up and try to shut us down_  
  
_If you're gonna be a homebody_  
_We're gonna have a house party_  
_If you wanna be a homebody_  
_We're gonna have a house party_

"A party?" you said in disbelief. "Yeah! Come on (Y/n) when was the last time you and I just let loose and had stupid fun?" Sam said, smiling like he did. You squinted your eyes, 'I bet he knows that I can't say no to that dumb smile' "Okay.. But you gotta let me braid your hair at some point if we do. For crying out loud Sammy when are you gonna cut that mane?" Sam simply laughed as said "Okay. You can braid my hair sometime tonight, just get over here and help me put this on the lamp.

"Is that your shirt?" you asked. Sam was trying to stretch a relatively 80's shirt over the lampshade. "Ha! No, this is Dean's. I rifled through his bag and found the worst shirt I could. I'm not actually sure why or how he has it though."

After a bit of struggling, the two of your got the shirt over the lampshade. You sighed and sat down on the couch, only to feel a shift in air as Sam used his freakish moose strength to pull it across the room with one pull. You watched as he moved all of the furniture either out of the room or against the wall and when he was done, he put on some music.

"No.. No no no, Sam don't-!" you tried to push him away, but he lifted you with ease and soon the two of you were dancing like idiotic best friends to.. whatever the song was that was playing. Wait a minute.. You had heard this song before. Oh! That's right! The song Sam had put on was Twist And Shout by the Beatles! Of course.  
  
_Throw a neon tee shirt over the lamp shade_  
_I'll take the furniture, slide it out of the way_  
_Shaking the floor, rattling the roof (roof's on fire)_  
_We'll go to town like they're in your living room_  
  
_Let's have a house party, we don't need nobody_  
_Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out_  
_We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us_  
_And the cops show up and try to shut us down_  
  
_If you're gonna be a homebody_  
_We're gonna have a house party_  
_If you wanna be a homebody_  
_We're gonna have a house party_

It was four in the morning now, and you had fallen asleep on Sam's lap. Y'all sat on the couch, after moving all the furniture back, and after having so much fun you were just too tired for anything else. Sam knew it was time for him to leave, so he slowly and quietly moved your head to the couch cushion and got up.

He knew you'd be upset if he left without a goodbye, so he went and wrote something down on a piece of paper. 

> (Y/n),
> 
> Whenever you get bored, and I'm in the area, just hit me up and we'll have another house party. Just the two of us. You don't have to do anything, just give me a call and I'll bring everything. If you wanna be a homebody, we're gonna have a house party.
> 
> -S

_So I'll be at your door in ten minutes_  
_Whatever you got on, baby, stay in it_  
_You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time_  
_I'm a bring the good time home to you_  
  
_We'll have a house party, we don't need nobody_  
_Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out_  
_We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us_  
_And the cops show up and try to shut us down_  
  
_If you're gonna be a homebody_  
_We're gonna have a house party_  
_If you wanna be a homebody_  
_We're gonna have a house party_


	6. I Could Fall In Love ((WinchestersxReader))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to GossipGirl for delaying this a bit. I had some stuff to work out, and I've gotten sick lately. I posted it though! Here you go, GossipGirl. You go, GossipGirl.

Sometimes you were beyond thankful that Bobby Singer was your father, and sometimes you wished he would just stay out of your business.

Sam and Dean had stopped by your house, Bobby's house, needing some time to relax after their latest hunt. They always felt the most at home at that old worn down house. Dean had claimed the ripped and torn up sofa as his own, and Sam typically stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a beer in his hand.

Most of the time you would sit at Bobby's desk and flip through old history books, trying to learn as much as you could. You loved history and everything that had to do with mythical creatures, probably a good thing in this line of work. Occasionally you would prank Dean while he was sleeping, but you soon learned that that was potentially the quickest way to die. You loved it when the boys were over, though. The atmosphere was pleasant and there were more laughs, and at first you just loved the eye candy. After growing up with them a little bit and getting to know them, you realized that there was more character and personality in one of them than everyone else you had ever met combined.

Eventually, you learned how broken they were and how truly lifeless they could seem. Sure, they were technically breathing, beating hearts and all, but as the years went by the light faded from Deans piercing green eyes, the contagious smile showed less and less on Sam's face, and you could feel their hope slowly dying off. You wanted to get them back, get your sparkly eyed Dean back, and get your 'straight outa Stanford' Sammy back. You weren't going to though, Dean had finally gotten rid of the Mark of Cain, and Sam had started to have visions again, not to mention how they felt because they had released the Darkness upon the world.

One thing you could always count on though was them coming to you for consolation. If they needed to relax and just calm down, or if they needed to yell and get something off of their chest they would come to you. They didn't like to yell at you or around you, but you assured them that you could take it. Anyway, at least that way you could spend more time with them. You loved Sam and Dean, you really did, but not like brothers or friends. You _**loved**_ Sam and Dean.

This is where you wish your father would stay out of your business. You see, Bobby only wanted the best for you, the best that a Hunter could have, and he needed you to stay alive. Staying alive meant no loose ends, no romantic relationships, no falling in love. If you _were_ to fall in love, however, just don't fall in love with a Winchester.

So you just had to fall in love with a Winchester. Both of them.

One night, while Sam and Dean were staying with you and Bobby, eating dinner and all, Dean asked to speak to you after dinner. You agreed whole-heartedly, thinking he just needed to talk about a case that was staying with him or something, but part of you wanted him to talk about something other than a case.

Sadly that wasn't what happened. He just needed to get things off his chest about a case a couple of weeks back. A little girl had gotten killed before he and Sam could gank the monster, and lately he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

You listened and held onto every word he said. Every little change in his voice, every little emotion on his face, his movements and the look he would get when he would remember something else about the case. You memorized every little thing about Dean Winchester, which was probably good given that being a Hunter means dying any day.

You got so caught up in finding every little crinkle beside his eyes when he smiled, that little smirk he did when he remembered something funny, that you ended up tuning out everything he was saying. You didn't realize that you had done that until:

"So what should I do, (Y/n)?"

"W-what?"

"What should I do about seeing the little girl whenever I close my eyes? Like I said, we burned her body and bones so I know she's not actually there, but her face still haunts me when I go to sleep at night."

You were about to respond, when he looked you straight in the eyes. That was it, that was the moment you lost. You couldn't remember what you had been talking about, or how to move your legs to get up and stop making a fool of yourself. _How does he even do that?_ you thought. You remained still. You really didn't care that Bobby was in the next room, you wanted to give in and just.. "Hmm, I- um, I should, I'm gonna go think for a minute. I don't have an answer right this, ow, second." you awkwardly tried to ignore the fact that you just hit your knee on a very visible corner of a desk.

You got to the staircase, out of Dean's sight, and quickly walked up to your room. You closed the door, trying to not make a sound, and plopped down on your bed. You picked up a pillow and shoved it on your face, saying "I'm a failure."

After about fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door, you removed the pillow from your face to see Dean cautiously entering your room. "Is it safe? Am I allowed in here? I don't think I've ever been in here.." You swept the hair out of your face and gestured for him to sit on the bed. "Yeah, sorry, I um, I was just up here trying to think of a way to help you out. I wish I could, but I just don't know what to say this time. I'm having an off day.."

Dean put his arm around you and hugged you a little bit "Yeah, that's alright. You've been more than helpful to Sammy and I, you deserve to be listened to and get a break more than we do." he said. He looked at you a smiled, and you wondered how in the hell God created such a perfect man.

 _I could lose my heart tonight_  
_If you don't turn and walk away_  
_'Cause the way I feel I might_  
_Lose control and let you stay_  
_'Cause I could take you in my arms_  
_And never let go_  
  
_I could fall in love with you, (baby)_  
_I could fall in love with you, (baby)_

Today you were at the Bunker with the Winchesters. Bobby finally let you go with them and help them with a hunt! You were just going to stay at the Bunker and help them out when they called, but you were happy with that.

You were flipping through a book on werewolves when something stood out to you. There was something in the book that Sam had previously told you otherwise about, and you wanted to know if he was just confused or if the book had made a mistake. You decided to go an search out the taller Winchester and ask him. You looked in room after room of what seemed like a never ending bunker, until finally you came to what you assumed was some sort of training room.

You walked in and lost your breath immediately. You tilted your head to get a better look at Sam punching a punching bag. It sort of reminded you of that scene in the Avengers where Captain America was punching a punching bag early in the movie...

Personally, you thought that was a 100% necessary camera angle for that scene. You always compared Sam to Steve Rogers anyway, he was basically a Captain America.

You didn't realize that Sam had seen you and was trying to get your attention until he was right beside you. The heat radiating off of that man was just a little too much for you to take, so you walked a few feet away from him and asked him about the werewolf thing, which you really didn't care about anymore you just wanted to look at him.

You really needed to stop fading into a daze when they looked at you, it was becoming somewhat of a problem.

He really did look like Captain America when he worked out though, Cap might even lose a contest.. When you muttered a :Yea, okay, thanks." Sam went back to working out. You stayed in the room, despite the smell, and pretended to flip through pages in the book. You thought about making this the new place where you would study, if you were to actually study, that is. You wanted to just go up to him and tell him everything! But something about the whole situation just told you to not open up about it.  
  
_I can only wonder how..._  
_Touching you would make me feel_  
_But if I take that chance right now_  
_Tomorrow will you want me still_  
_So I should keep this to myself_  
_And never let you know_  
  
_I could fall in love with you, (baby)_  
_I could fall in love with you, (baby)_

"Alright, (Y/n), I'm turnin' in for the night. Turn off the lights when you're done." Dean said as he left the main room of the Bunker. You hummed in response and continued to read about pagan gods. One of them in particular reminded you of a certain angel that you had run into once or twice. Gabriel could be such a flirt.

As soon as you heard Dean's bedroom door shut and echo throughout the Bunker you sighed and let your head fall back. Why was it hard to focus with _and_ without them there? When they're in the room, you just want to look at them and talk to them and know every little thing about them, but when they were gonna all you could do was miss them and think about them and it was stressing you out.

You needed to get work done, but you were just too distracted to. You were already a few days behind in research and you were running out of things to tell the brothers, though you were pretty sure they knew the real reason why you couldn't get anything done.

 _And I know it's not right_  
_And I guess I should try_  
_To do what I should do_  
_But I could fall in love,_  
_fall in love with you, (baby)_  
_I could fall in love with you, (baby)_  
  
_So I should keep this to myself_  
_And never let you know_  
  
_I could fall in love,(I could fall in love,_  
_I could fall in love, (fall in love)_  
_with you, (baby)..._  
  
_I could fall in love, fall in love with you! (baby)..._  
_I could fall in love, fall in love with you! (baby)..._

You sighed and thought about the Winchesters and their perfect faces and their perfect bodies and their perfect personalities and you just sat there, staring into the nothingness of the Bunker.

You finally decided at two in the morning that you should get some sleep. You got up and turned off the lights, and went to your room. Once again you sat there staring up into the nothingness of the dark in the room. You sighed out of annoyance for the love you had for those boys.

"I give up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this could have been better, and I apologize if it's not what you wanted. Please feel free to give criticism if you want to. ;)


	7. One Woman Army ((CastielxReader))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO COMPLETELY SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG!!!! I GOT SICK FOR ABOUT A WEEK AND THEN I WAS HAVING AO3 TROUBLES AND FAMILY STUFF CAME UP AND I SWEAR THIS STORY WOULD HAVE BEEN UP ALREADY IF ALL OF THAT HADN'T HAPPENED!!!
> 
> Oh, and the song might not match up with the story 100% of the time, but It does at the beginning...

You ran through the dark woods, passing tree after tree, and running for your life from a Leviathan. With every step you took it got closer and closer until it was just a few feet away from you. Your legs were burning from a mix of the freezing cold and how long and far you had been running from the purgatory monster. Your heart was pounding and your lungs were in excruciating pain, but you had to keep running. You weren't at the checkpoint yet, and if you stopped now the Leviathan would kill you without a thought. You pushed through the pain and tried as hard as you could to not let it slow you down.

Unfortunately, because you were running through the pitch black woods with nothing but the sounds of quick and harsh footsteps, and the ragged breathing of you and the Leviathan, you couldn't see really anything. Dean had warned you to bring a flashlight because lately, because of the Darkness always catching up with Dean, you never knew when you would have light or dark.

You could feel the slow loss of air in your lungs and it felt like death himself was crushing you. With every struggling breath you felt yourself get more and more lightheaded, more and more slow, which means you were more and more dead if that monster caught you.

You weren't going to fall behind, you weren't going to let the Leviathan kill you, and you weren't going to fail Sam and Dean. They needed this Leviathan to say alive and captured, and you were the fastest runner so naturally you volunteered as tribute for the task. You'd gotten better about having confidence on your hunts, Dean always said that was a good thing because your confidence pushed you to do things you never thought you could.

You finally saw it, the Impala's headlights about a third of a mile straight ahead of you, you never thought you'd be so relieved to see Baby.

So you ran.

You ran as hard and as fast as your burning legs would carry you.

And just when you thought you couldn't run anymore, just when you thought the death-like numbness in your legs would be too much and you would fall, and just when you thought you'd botched the entire hunt, you made it to the Impala. Breathing more uneven and ragged than you had ever experienced, and in more white-hot pain, you caught the gun that Dean had filled with Borax and shot the Leviathan in the torso. The creature screamed in pain, revealing it's true face, and fell to the ground, clutching it's abdomen.

Sam and Dean were on the monster like panthers, doing everything they could to hold it down and keep it from killing them or you.

 _I'm on the battlefield_  
_Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
_Knocking soldiers down_  
_Like house of cards (ooh la la)_  
  
_I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
_Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
_(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_  
  
_I pull up in a matte black super car_  
_Like Whitney, yeah_  
_No bodyguard_  
_I'm Gangnam Styling on the bar_  
_I got it, I bring all the boys to the yard_  
_If you see me at the club in Hollywood_  
_You know I bring that Detroit hood_  
_You like it, and you feelin' good_  
_You know that you want it_  
_You know that you would_

Two weeks after your encounter with the Leviathan and you found yourself another hunt. On your way out of the Bunker's door, you heard someone coming up behind you. You turned to see the emerald eyed Winchester, he was wearing flannel, per usual, and had a beer in one hand and a book on Leviathans in the other. "Listen, (Y/n), Cas really needs to get out of the Bunker and do something, so he's gonna go with you, okay?"

"What? Dean, I've been planning this for a week. I can't afford a broken asset, it doesn't matter that he's a multi dimensional wavelength of celestial intent, he's not coming." you gave Dean your best bitchface and turned to leave. Your face was met with a firm chest stopping you from going any further. You stumbles back a step or two and Dean helped you regain your footing. You looked up and saw Castiel standing in front of you with his signature confused face. "You really think I am so broken that you cannot take me with you on a hunt? If you feel that I will only hinder your fight I will stay, but I may be of great help to you with your shifter." he said, voice monotone.

"Your going after a shifter? (Y/n) you can't go alone against a shifter, Cas is going with you." Dean pointed at Cas and said "You're staying with her throughout the hunt, got it? You never leave her side."

"I will never leave her side, Dean."

 _Let's rush tonight_  
_The music is still playin'_  
_So get up and fight_  
_You know that you want it_  
_You know that you would_

Four days into the hunt and your blue-eyed angel friend was making good on his promise to Dean. He never left your side. Even when you showered he would still be standing outside of the door, listening, to make sure nothing went wrong. Whenever you told him that you were only taking a shower and nothing was going to happen, he would remind you that Dean was also 'only taking a shower' during his and Sam's time at the Mystery Spot.

Outside the motel you weren't unhappy that you had an angel with you. At night if you needed a drink from a failed attempt at the shifter, Castiel would sit next to you. You'd never really thought about it before, but Cas was really very good looking, which is probably why when the two of you were at a bar nobody attempted to pick you up and flirt with you, and if someone did, Castiel would give him.. a certain.. look..

On the battlefield, Castiel was a god. Your own personal god who's soul purpose was to keep you safe and never leave you. You didn't need his protection, you were all kinds of badass, but something about him by your side really made you feel complete. Whole.

 _I'm on the battlefield_  
_Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
_Knocking soldiers down_  
_Like house of cards (ooh la la)_  
_I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
_Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
_(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_  
_[x2]_  
  
_I hit you with that kung-fu Jackie Chan_  
_Boom, boom, boom, pow_  
_I'm super fast_  
_High heels, big deal_  
_I kick your ass_  
_They're gunnin', they're runnin'_  
_And that makes me mad_

You finally got that son of a bitch shifter, but at the cost of a small family of four. You never meant for the shifter to kill them, you promised yourself that if you could be stronger that you could save anyone and everyone. You weren't strong enough this time, though. You could feel your insecurities of letting people down resurfacing, and the feeling of never being good enough was creeping up your spine, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on edge.

You sat on the motel bed with your elbows on your knees and face in your palms. The angel across the room could sense your frustration and went to sit down beside you. He awkwardly tried to comfort you and give you a hug, but all it really did was create an even more awkward situation. You laughed a little and sat up straight, leaning against his shoulder slightly. "Cas.." you said tiredly.

"Yes, (Y/n)?"

"Do you ever think about the mistakes of your past, and become afraid of your future?"

Castiel sat in silence for a minute before turning to you and looking you dead in your (e/c) eye with his lightning blue ones. "There is a phrase that says 'those who forget history are doomed to repeat it.'"

"Yes, I've heard of it?"

"(Y/n), as long as you remember what has happened, no matter what it is, you can use that to become the strongest person you are able to be. Your future is yours to create, not anyone else's, and not who you use to be. I made a promise to Dean that I will not leave your side, and now I will make you the same promise. (Y/f/n) (Y/m/n) (Y/l/n), I promise that I will _never_ leave your side."

After that night, there was nothing about Castiel, nor his vessel, that you didn't know or have memorized.

 _If you wanna rumble_  
_All you gotta do is ask_  
_I'm a rude bitch, boy_  
_Can you handle that?_  
_I love to play_  
_But I don't really need a man_  
_No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash_  
  
_Let's rush tonight_  
_The music is still playin'_  
_So get up and fight_  
_No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash_

Three months later and you and Castiel had been on hunt after hunt together and were now on another hunt. This time it was a gang of demons gone rogue. Crowley had summoned you to his throne room, to which you declined because you are not the type of woman to be summoned no matter what the situation. He then came to you in the Bunker, complaining about the smell every so often, and pleaded his case to you. You reluctantly accepted and once the King was gone, you set off to your room to pack, praying to Cas all the details of the hunt.

 _I'm on the battlefield_  
_Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
_Knocking soldiers down_  
_Like house of cards (ooh la la)_  
_I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
_Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
_(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_  
_[x2]_

Castiel has immobilized all the demons, and placed them each in their own devil's traps. You took your sweet time to interrogate them and find out just how many people and families they had killed. Depending on how many people, that's how many stabs they would get to the torso with Ruby's knife. Depending on how many families, that's how many cups of salt and holy water you would shove down their throats, and then stab them for how many people they had killed.

You weren't going to let them hurt anyone again, so sending them back to the Pit sounded good. Fair? They deserved worse than purgatory, but Hell would have to do for now.

 _One, two, three, hut_  
_March if you don't give a fuck_  
_One, two, three, hut_  
_One, two, three, hut_  
_March if you don't give a fuck_  
_One, two, three, hut_

"(Y/n), I'm proud of you." Castiel said on the last night after your hunt. The two of you laid in your motel bed and kept each other warm. 

"For what? Becoming a murderer?" you said, guilt collecting in your chest. Castiel chuckled (chuckled?) and said with a content sigh "Well, not for that, but for creating your own future and not letting your past determine it. For taking hold of your life and making it your own. You wouldn't believe how many humans on this planet don't know how to do that."

"Well," you replied with a smile, "I _am_ a one woman army."

 _I'm on the battlefield_  
_Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
_Knocking soldiers down_  
_Like house of cards (ooh la la)_  
_I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
_Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
_(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for dragging out your wait Happy_Dappy_Murder. I really should have been able to have posted this chapter when you asked for it about 2 weeks ago and I feel really bad about just now being able to do it.


	8. My Immortal ((CastielxReader))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'd like a CastielxReader based around the song My Immortal by Evanescence. The reader is a Nephilim, and can't stop thinking about Cas as he fights the war in heaven. Little does she know she is always on his mind too. Even though it's a rather sad song, if you can manage a happy ending, that would be great!

You spent most of your days with Sam and Dean. They taught you how to fight, how to survive, and how to hunt, and they taught you, above all, that family don't end in blood. You were a Nephilim, a half angel half human hybrid of sorts, and you had the ability to hear angels, and they could hear you if you wanted them to.

Most of the time all you would hear was the war, planning the war, fighting the war, and how many angels had been killed every day or so. You only tuned in to listen to the names of the angels though, because a certain blue-eyed scruffy-haired angel was fighting up in heaven at that moment.

When Castiel announced to you and the Winchesters that he was going to fight the good fight, you begged him to stay, you begged him not to go back there and potentially commit suicide. Your begging turned into quiet crying, and all you wanted was for your half-brother to stay safe down on earth with you.

"Please, brother. Please, Castiel, don't go! You don't have to go back, you've already fallen from grace, why do _you_ have to be the one to go back?" you begged him "Let someone else take your place! Those loyal robot angel know it's their duty to die for heaven, but yours isn't anymore! I won't let you go, Castiel." Cas, as you were struggling against him, pulled you into a hug. As you cried and struggled to pull away more he shushed you and hugged you tighter. You finally gave up and began to cry into the lapel of his trenchcoat.

"I'm going to miss you, (Y/n)." he said softly, "I am only fighting so that you won't have to. I'm fighting to protect you and your future of freedom." he pulled you away from him and placed his hands on your shoulders, looking you dead in the eye. He said "I'm fighting so that you may live."

"But I don't want you to go.." you whispered and closed your eyes, "..I don't want to lose you, Castiel. I don't want you to die."

"I know." he said, trying his best to keep his voice even. He really didn't want to leave you, he didn't want go to back to heaven, and he didn't want to fight his brothers and sisters, but he knew that if he didn't fight for a better future for you that the angels would destroy each other, and the world, in the process. "I'm sorry." he said, and the next thing you heard was the flapping of wings, and you felt the cool rush of air against your tear stained cheeks.

Castiel, your best friend and brother, left you alone.

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

You thought about your brother day in and day out. There wasn't a single moment when you didn't miss him and want to see him and hug him again. You were stronger than to cry, but God how you wanted to let go and shriek all of the pain out of your body. All of the pain and hurt kept churning, and turning, and burning inside of you, making you want to fight the war yourself and kill every last being up there just to get rid of the excruciating turmoil that you went through some days.

You weren't getting better, no matter what Sam and Dean would do to help, and you thought ripping your grace from your soul would hurt less than missing Castiel.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

Two years had passed since Castiel left, and you hadn't seen him since. You had stopped tuning into angel radio, because more and more angels were dying everyday and you couldn't risk tuning in to hear that Cas had died. You didn't think any part of you could take it; your grace, your soul, your heart, or anything.

Every night you would dream about him coming home, picking up up and hugging you like the big brother he was.

IN your dreams he would tell you how much he missed you, then show you the few scars his vessel had from being cut with angel blades. You would talk and talk about just everything and nothing, and you would be happy.

You woke up every time though.

You would wake up hoping it wasn't a dream and that your brother had been with you the entire time.

You couldn't tell which was reality or dream lately, but you didn't care. Sometimes it was fine, other times you wanted to mutilate someone, but overall you just felt numb.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

Three more years had passed and you finally admitted to yourself that Castiel was dead. Castiel was one of the greatest warriors of heaven, and if he were still alive the war would be long over by now, and he would be home with you, Sam, and Dean.

Sometimes your grace would seem to tell you that he was still alive, still fighting, still pressing on.. you ignored it though. You always ignored it when your grace would plead with you to open your eyes and believe that Cas was still alive. You mentally battled yourself if he were gone or still with you.

Sam and Dean would find evidence, Crowley would show them signs, Rowena would perform some spell to find out if he were alive still, everything that could possibly have been done had been done, and each time it proved that he was alive.

If he were alive.. why would he not come back?

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all alone_

The war in heaven was over now; it had been for a year.

Castiel wasn't back.

Castiel wasn't going to come back. He was dead. The war was over, and Castiel had died in the middle of it trying to end it.

"I told him not to go," you told yourself over and over one day, "I told my brother to stay here and not leave, but you just wouldn't listen, would you, Cas?" you began to talk to Castiel as if he were still alive, as if he were in the room with you. "Castiel, you stupid angel! I told you not to go! Do you hear me! I told you not to leave!" you were screaming to nothing now, screaming with years of pent up pain, anger, confusion, and sadness.

You fell to your knees and covered your face, "I told you not to die.."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

You remained on your knees for what felt like eternity closing in on you. You hadn't let yourself cry in six years, and it was all being let out at once, no longer in screamed, but in quiet sobs and sniffs. Even your voice couldn't take anymore screaming, everything you yelled at your brother was now a gentle whisper barely audible.

You heard either Sam or Dean, you couldn't tell by the footsteps, walk into the room.

"Are you okay, (Y/n)?" he asked worriedly. You stood up and wiped the tears from your face, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just miss Cas is all." you said.

You turned around expecting to see Sam with his puppydog eyes looking at you with sincerity, or Dean standing behind you reader to offer a hug and a beer, but when you turned around, what you saw was the last thing you had ever expected...

"What are you doing?" Castiel said as you gazed at him in disbelief. You couldn't believe what you were seeing, Castiel was dead, the war was over and he hadn't returned for a year, you hadn't seen him in _six_!

You slowly walked towards him at first, then that walk turned into a strut, then you full blast ran toward him. You ran towards your brother that you hadn't seen for so long and hugged him, tighter than you probably should have, and cried into the lapels on his trenchcoat.

"This seems familiar." he said, and you laughed at his humor in the moment.

"I missed you so much, brother. Too much.." you said as you squeezed him again, he simply laughed a little and said "I missed you too, (Y/n). I thought about you the entire time I was fighting in heaven. You were what kept me going, what held me to protecting earth and not being turned to the other side. The need to see you again and come home to you is what kept me alive."

You hugged him tighter, and pulled way a minute later, "We should probably tell Sam and Dean that you're here." you said, wiping tears from your face again.

"You're not gonna have to.." Dean said from the doorway of the room. You turned and saw him and Sam both standing in the doorway, smiling, ad each holding a beer. "Looks like your brother came home." Sam said as he nodded toward you.

"Yeah," you said as you looked up at Cas "my brother came home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y'all say I'm "known" more or less for Lucifer/reader on AO3? My irl friend told me I was, but I didn't really think so. Feel free to say yes or no or just comment on the fic lol.


	9. Need You Now ((Deanxreader))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (e/c) = Eye color  
> (f/f) = Facial feature

It had been a week. A week since you stormed out of the bunker and drove away.

You didn't even really remember why you and Dean were fighting. As usual, it was just a blur of unexcused words, yells, you slapping him a couple of times, and just overall hate towards each other.

So you decided not go drive too far from the bunker and stayed in a nearby motel. When you got in the room, you threw your bag as hard as you could across the room, successfully making it hit the far wall and spill all of it components. Frustrated, you threw your _self_ onto the cheap bed and screamed into the pillows. The worst part about getting mad is that you cried when you were mad. You didn't just lose control and scream bloody murder or go around killing people, you cried.

And so you were made for days, you cried for days, and just overall were pissed about the whole situation the entire time you were in that dingy little motel room.

It was a little after one in the morning when you decided to finally cleaned up the mess you had made in the room. You had thrown a couple of vases against the wall and shattered them, blankets were on the floor, Chinese takeout had been left on the table from the night before, and you had forgotten about your bag across the room.

After you had thrown away the food, made the beds, and cleaned up the shattered glass, it was time to go put everything back in your bag. When you walked over to it and its spilled elements, you saw that all the pictures of Dean that you kept on hunts had spilled out along with your clothes. You sat down and looked through all of the pictures. Some were of Sam and Dean, some just Dean, but mostly there were pictures of the two of you.

It was then that you felt the gravity of just how much you missed him.

You missed his green eyes.

You missed his hidden freckles.

You missed that cocky little smirk.

You couldn't help the tears the began to spill down your cheeks when you thought about those things.

 _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._  
_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._  
  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time._

For the life of you, you couldn't control yourself. You weren't angry anymore, you were just sad because of how much you missed the older Winchester.

You decided to call him and apologize for what you had said and done back at the bunker, and when you got his voicemail and heard the familiar "leave your name, number, and nightmare at the one" you let out a small laugh.

When you heard the high pitch beep, you sniffed and said:  
                 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
                 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
                 _And I don't know how I can do without._  
                 _I just need you now._

Dean sat at the table in the bunker, drinking, and trying to figure out what all he said and how he could take it all back.

He looked up at the door to the bunker and couldn't get the sound of it slamming when you left out of his head. He wished he could hear it again, because that meant he could see you again, and you would be back.

He couldn't help it. He missed you.

He missed your (e/c) eyes.

He missed your unique (f/f).

He missed the curve of you mouth when you smiled at him.

Once he downed his latest shot of whiskey, he filled his glass up once again, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't now where you had gone, he didn't know when you'd come back, and he didn't know how to apologize to you for what he had said when you were fighting. Every so often he would feel the fading bruise on his face from where you slapped him and remember that losing you wasn't worth all of the fighting all the time.  
  
_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._  
  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_  
_For me it happens all the time._

'Drunken words are sober thoughts' he though to himself as he sat the empty glass on the table. He took a minute to just breathe and try to relax, then he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called you.

He was half relieved and half scared when the voice said that your line was busy and to leave a message, but he did nonetheless. He needed you back.  
                 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
                 _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
                 _And I don't know how I can do without._  
                 _I just need you now._

You woke up with a pounding headache the next day. You assumed it was from the intense crying you were doing the night before, but you carried on with your morning despite of the throbbing. You brushed your teeth, changed your clothes, brushed your hair and put it in a side braid, and grabbed your gun and knife in case of emergency.

A few minutes later your stomach wouldn't stop letting you know it needed food. "Okay, okay, calm down, we'll go get you some pancakes at the diner." you said to yourself. You were headed to the door when the was a knock. You carefully made your way over to the door and opened it slower than usual, being cautious but not giving away that you were suspicious.

Then you saw those green eyes that you had missed so much..  
  
_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all..._

"Dean.."

"Hey, (Y/n)..."  
  
_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._  
_And I don't know how I can do without._  
_I just need you now_  
_I just need you now._  
_Oh, baby, I need you now_


	10. Never Gonna Be Alone ((SamxReader))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Sammy_Sunshine!  
> "Hi! I've fallen in love with this series and was wondering if you were accepting requests still?  
> If you are, would you pretty please do a Samx Reader to the song "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback? I've been thinking about a fic like this lately and you're the perfect person to do it. :)  
> Could you make it happen during Reader x Sam's first dance as husband and wife? Please and thank you again! ! ♡♡"

Everyone was staring at the two of you.

Everyone was watching and waiting for your first dance as husband and wife to begin.

You were more anxious than everybody in the room. The magic and purity of the next few minutes could never be duplicated, and the anticipation during these precious few seconds before it started was almost palpable. You were shaking with excitement, and Sam could feel the gentle quake in your palms.

"Hey, hey," he began, "everything's okay. You don't need to be nervous. You're not alone." he said, and smirked while he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. He brought you in to him and gently kissed your forehead, and hugged you. "You're never going to be alone, (Y/n)." he whispered.

You pulled away from his loving embrace and looked into his hazel eyes, not needing to hear the song to listen to the music in his words. You smiled up at him and your eyes began to fill slightly with tears, you almost couldn't believe that you finally got to marry this perfect, amazing man.

Sam pulled you close as the music began to play...

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_  
_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._  
_Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,_  
_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

He leaned down enough for your foreheads to touch, and began to quietly sing along with the chorus.

_You're never gonna be alone_  
_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_  
_I won't let you fall..._  
_You're never gonna be alone_  
_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

You had finally let the tears spill over, even though you told yourself you wouldn't be an emotional bride, and you took in everything happening in that moment. You were married to the man you were hopelessly in love with. You had waited what felt like too long for this day, and now you were slow dancing with him. You felt beautiful in your wedding dress, and he looked unbelievably handsome in his suit. You'd seen him in suit after suit for his undercover work as a hunter, but this was different, today it was so much more. Your favorite song was playing, and he was singing it quietly and personally to you.

Your family was there, his family was there, his brother, Dean, was eating the pie set aside specifically for him.

Everything was perfect.

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_  
_'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,_  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._  
_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_  
_I won't let you fall._  
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._  
_We're gonna see the world out,_  
_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

"Sam," you whispered.

"Yes?" He said, pulling back just enough to look into your (e/c) eyes.

"What if.." you sighed, everything was so overwhelmingly perfect, and you didn't want to take away from that, but you had to ask, "What if we don't make it much longer? As hunters, I mean? We live such dangerous lives, what if we've gotten married just in time for.. you know." You looked down, arms still wrapped around the back of his neck, you sniffed, looked back up and looked around. Your eyes landed back on him. "What if we won't have the chance to live out our lives together? If something happens to you, I wouldn't be able to keep fighting, and if something happens to me, what will you do? I don't want to ruin right now, but these thoughts keep spiraling around in my head, and I can't shake them, Sam. I can't stop thinking about our future. What are we going to-"

"We'll live." He said simply. "Until that happens we will live day by day loving each other. So what if we die tomorrow or ten years from tomorrow? We will take every single day as it comes, and we will fight the monsters, we will hunt, and we will love each other like we have the rest of our lives together. Because, whether tomorrow or in ten years, we really do have the rest of our lives to love and be with each other every single day. I wouldn't trade that for the world."

You sighed, he was right. You knew the kind of man he was, and you knew that what he said was true. No matter how much time the two of you had, you had it together.

_Oh!_  
_You've gotta live every single day,_  
_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Don't let it slip away,_  
_Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun._  
_Every single day,_  
_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Tomorrow never comes..._  
  
_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_  
_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._

You kept dancing for what seemed like eternity in a moment, and you didn't want it to stop.

Because of Sam, you knew that you were never gonna be alone.

_You're never gonna be alone_  
_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_  
_I won't let you fall._  
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._  
_We're gonna see the world out,_  
_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._  
  
_I'm gonna be there always,_  
_I won't be missing one more day,_  
_I'm gonna be there always,_  
_I won't be missing one more day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for being extremely late with this. I know I said I'd do it once the holidays were over, but I'm not going to lie to you, I completely forgot about this. I have it up now, please enjoy it as much as you like!


	11. Haze ((CrowleyxTransmale!reader))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Hi, I love your work! :)  
> I'm a trans guy named Samuel and would like to request a male reader insert with Crowley. There's not enough male reader inserts out there to satisfy me and a trans male reader insert is rarer than gold xD  
> I've been having a hard time lately with dysphoria and depression and just general worry and loneliness. Can the situation be that Crowley discovers the reader is trans when they see their chest scars? Maybe the reader is alone and upset and staring at them in a mirror or something cliché like that idk xD Do what you like with it because if it's anything like your other stories I know I'll love it :)  
> To the song Haze by Amber Run. This song always hits me in the feels. Reminds me of Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, as much as I've tried my best, I've never written trans characters before. This is my first attempt, and I would like to thank Sam(requested) for giving me information regarding the subject seeing as I'm not very familiar with the subject. Not really.

Trapped.

That's what it feels like. Day in and day out, you weren't in a cage, not really, you were your own prison. You just didn't feel like you, you never had. You felt like the real you was somewhere deep inside of you trying to claw your way out, take your first real breath. You were never comfortable with yourself...

...but that was changing.

* * *

You finally did it. 

You became you.

Standing in front of a mirror, you watched your body move, and the scars on your chest with it. At first it was strange, not to have a protruding chest, but it was an amazing feeling to finally take your first real breath in life. So many feelings came with your transition. Fear, excitement, relief... maybe a little more fear..

You continued watching your scars in the mirror. You had heard that a lot of guys like you felt self-conscious about them, like it was a give away that they used to be someone else.

"I think they're pretty badass." you said to yourself as you ran your right hand along your left scar. The journey you had just gone through was just the stepping stone for your new journey; life. Even though you thought the scars were pretty cool, you still felt.. distanced. Distanced from other guys, distanced from people who never had to go through a surgery or never felt the need to.

You could feel yourself beginning to worry again and you turned away from your mirror. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes and imagined what your new life would be like.. It was beautiful..

The sound of something tapping brought you out of your state of momentary bliss. You turned around to see none other than the royalty of Hell.

"Your majesty." you said as you watched him take a sip of his whiskey, he huffed a slight laugh as he sipped.

"You know I love it when you call me that, darling." he said and he walked over to the bed and sat down, snapping his fingers. Suddenly you were sitting on the bed with him. You smiled and said "So why did you come here? I don't remember calling you." You thought for a moment. "Wait- shit- did I butt dial you...?"

Crowley's face turned softer than you had ever seen it, taking you off guard slightly. He looked so.. kind?

Crowley stood up and walked to the mirror, staring at his own reflection for a moment or two. "I felt you." he finally said.

"You what? Felt me?" you asked, _what does that mean?_

"It means," he began, "that I felt your worry. It.. worried me." he looked at you from his angle at the mirror.

Your face contorted into confusion, unsure of why that would worry him. You'd been sad, scared, pissed.. but he shows up for worry? "Out of every other time I've had negative emotions, why does worry catch your attention? Why is worry so special to you?"

"Oh, it's not. Your particular worry, however, that's what upset me."

"You're not answering my question, Crowley. Why is my worry so important to you?"

Crowley let another few moments of silence die off before he said "Because it was my own."

You laughed, "You? Worried? About what, the Winchesters, I don't-"

"I wasn't always a demon, you know. I was human once."

_I wanna be your lover,_  
 _I wanna be your friend._  
 _I wish I could tell you I'd last till the end._  
 _I'm in a blue haze._  
 _A blue haze._  
_I wanna be a preacher,_  
 _I wanna be a king._  
 _And now I know why everything is in_  
 _A blue haze._  
 _A blue haze_.

"I know, but.. Crowley. I don't understand what you're getting at, I'm sorry." you said as you at further back on the bed, crossing your legs.

"Allow me to guess what you're going through. On and off depression? You feel.. distanced? Feel like you're in a haze sometimes?" he said as he lifted an eyebrow and drank another sip of his whiskey that he made appear sometime during your talk.

"How could you possibly know all of that" you asked, not looking up from the bed, your eyes locked on your twiddling thumbs placed in your lap. You'd never said any of that out loud, so hearing your best friend tell you everything you were feeling was.. unexpected and jarring to say the least. 

_My friends have all left me,_  
 _Away on the breeze._  
 _There's a crushing silence where love's a disease._  
 _Like a fever it grips me,_  
 _Like a lover it holds._  
 _Scared of getting older,_  
 _Scared of dying alone._  
 _I'm in a blue haze._  
 _A blue haze_.

"I felt it, too." he said, walking over to the bed and slipping a hand in the pocket of his tailored suit. "When I first became a demon, I thought it to be freeing. No more pesky emotions, no more cares, free to be who I was on the inside. But.. I began to feel distanced." he said and he sat down on the bed. "I thought that maybe all demons felt that way and it was just a symptom of the transition. Which, it was, in a way, just not how I was thinking it to be. I was distanced from my humanity, and the more I thought about myself drifting further and further away from that, the more worried I would get." He reached over and laid his hand on your still twiddling thumbs, stopping your distraction.

You looked up at him, eyes beginning to fill with tears. "And what did you do?" you said, hoping he could give you an answer, maybe even a way out of this.. this.. this blue haze. You're eyes pleading with his.  
  
_And I'm carried on the back of a wave of gloom._  
 _I'm told I'll see the shore again soon._  
 _I'm in a blue haze._  
 _A blue haze._

He sighed, "I fight it everyday." he said.

You didn't know whether to try and comfort him or allow yourself to be let down. "You've been a demon for so long, Crowley. I'm sorry you have to continuously try and fight that. Forgive me for asking, but.. why don't you just turn your humanity off? It would save you the heartache."

He rubbed his thumb over your wrist and said "Because if I do that, I'll become a mindless slave like the rest of the lot in Hell. I wouldn't be the king if I couldn't think for myself. I also wouldn't be able to be here for you right now if I were to do that or had already done that. You're my human, and there is nothing wrong with you. There never will be."  
  
_I'm living in dark rooms,_  
 _Playing at God._  
 _Staring at blank walls,_  
 _Pretending I'm not_  
 _In a blue haze._  
 _A blue haze._

"What do I do?" you asked quietly, almost a whisper if that. "If you couldn't even stop feeling like this, how am I expected to-"

"Stop that," Crowley said, "I fight it everyday, and you can, too. You _will_ if I have anything to say or do about it." he wiped your now spilled-over tears away, and wrapped his arm around you. "I've got you, and you've got me." he said and tried to think of something he could do to cheer you up.

"Tell you what, love, I have a deal for you."

"I'm not in a kissing mood, Crowley."

"We don't have to kiss. I just want to make a deal, among friends."

This caught your attention, "I thought demons and humans could only seal deals by kissing?"

"The circumstances and the way you feel are more important than the bloody rules." he said, making you laugh a little. "I propose that as long as I'm able to, and as long as you're willing to, we take care of each other. You keep me in check with my humanity, I help you, my dear, love yourself first. Deal?"

You couldn't believe what a sap the king of hell was being right now, but you thought it was special because Crowley never let anyone see this side of him. He was only ever the big bad demon king around other demons, angels, and any humans he happened to encounter. You could feel him beginning to bring you out of your haze.

_My friends have all left me,_   
_Away on the breeze._   
_There's a crushing silence where love's a disease._   
_Like a fever it grips me,_   
_Like a lover it holds._   
_Scared of getting older,_   
_Scared of dying alone._

"So what do you say, love?" he said, meeting your (e/c) eyes with his own brown ones.

"Crowley, you know that's the best thing you've ever offered me?"

"I had my suspicions." he said, smirking at you.

"I'll take the deal. You're the best part of my life, Crowley. Thank you."

The journey you had just gone through was just the stepping stone for your new journey; life.. 

_I'm in a blue haze._  
 _A blue haze_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, this is my first trans character fic so have mercy I beg of you xD I really tried to do right by you, Sam. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed listening to Haze on repeat the entire time xD
> 
> I really need to stop giving people time frames for when their chapters/fics will be posted. I'm sorry this ws later than I promised, I had a couple of things come up, but I am definitely at fault for forgetting.


End file.
